Lipoxins are a group of biologically active mediators derived from arachidonic acid through the action of lipoxygenase enzyme systems. (Serhan, C. N. and Samuelsson, B. (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:5335). Formation in human cell types is initiated by 5-lipoxygenase or 15-lipoxygenase. (Serhan, C. N. (1991) J. Bioenerg. Biomembr. 23:105). Single-cell types generate lipoxins at nanogram levels during human neutrophil-platelet and eosinophil transcellular biosynthesis of eicosanoids. (Serhan, C. N. and Sheppard, K.-A. (1990) J. Clin. Invest. 85:772). Lipoxins are conjugated tetraene-containing eicosanoids that modulate cellular events in several organ systems.
Lipoxin A.sub.4 (LXA.sub.4) and lipoxin B.sub.4 (LXB.sub.4) are the two major lipoxins. Each enhances protein kinase C (PKC) activity in nuclei of erythroleukemia cells at 10 nM (Beckman, B. S. et al. (1992) Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 201:169). Each elicits prompt vasodilation at nM levels (Busija, D. W. et al. (1989) Am. J. Physiol. 256:H468; Katoh, T. et al. (1992) Am. J. Physiol. 263 (Renal Fluid Electrolyte Physiol. 32):F436). The vasodilatory effects of lipoxins are well-documented. For example, administration of LXA.sub.4 in micromolar amounts via inhalation blocks bronchoconstriction in asthmatic patients. (Christie, P. E. et al. (1992) Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 145:1281).
In the 10.sup.-10 M range, LXA.sub.4 also stimulates cell proliferation in combination with suboptimal concentrations of granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) to induce myeloid bone marrow colony formation (Stenke, L. et al. (1991) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 180:255). LXA.sub.4 also stimulates human mononuclear cell colony formation (Popov, G. K. et al. (1989) Bull. Exp. Biol. Med. 107:93).
LXA.sub.4 inhibits chemotaxis of polymorphonuclear leukocytes (Lee, T. H. et al. (1991) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 180:1416). An equimolar combination of lipoxins has been found to modulate the polymorphonuclear neutrophil-mesangial cell interaction in glomerular inflammation. (Brady, H. R. et al (1990) Am. J. Physiol. 809). Activation of the polymorphonuclear neutrophils (PMN) includes the release of mediators of structural and functional abnormalities associated with the early stages of glomerular intimation. (Wilson, C. B. and Dixon, F. J. (1986) In: The Kidney, edited by B. M. Brenner and F. C. Rector. Philadelphia, Pa.: Saunders, p. 800-891).
Lipoxins act as antagonists to leukotrienes (LT), which are mediators of inflammation. LXA.sub.4 modulates LTC.sub.4 -induced obstruction of airways in asthmatic patients. (Christie, P. E. et al. (1992) Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 145:1281). LXA.sub.4 inhibits LTD.sub.4 - and LTB.sub.4 -mediated inflammation in animal in vivo models. (Badr, K. F. et al (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 86:3438; Hedqvist, P. et al. (1989) Acta Physiol. Scand. 137:571). Prior exposure to LXA.sub.4 (nM) blocks renal vasoconstrictor actions of LTD.sub.4 (Katoh, T. et al. (1992) Am. J.Physiol. 263 (Renal Fluid Electrolyte Physiol. 32) F436). Leukotriene-induced inflammation occurs, for example, in arthritis, asthma, various types of shock, hypertension, renal diseases, allergic reactions, and circulatory diseases including myocardial infarction.
Although lipoxins are potent small molecules that could be administered in vivo to treat a number of diseases and conditions, these molecules are short-lived in vivo. Compounds having the same bioactivities as natural lipoxins, but a longer in vivo half-life would be valuable pharmaceuticals.